


Failure to Conceal

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [70]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: Snart's admission of his admiration, pre-mission.





	

The whole team needed to dress up for a mission. They were supposed to be attending a three-night Gala in Paris, 2023. Sara and Snart were tasked to leave the Waverider on the third night. Ray and Jax left the first night and Kendra and Martin left the day after. So far, the four of them got no information whatsoever regarding Savage’s next plans so they had no choice but to send their best.

Snart just finished putting on the suit and tie that Gideon provided him and was just waiting for his ‘date’. He was trying to find out how to conceal his Cold Gun when Sara emerged from the dressing area of the fabrication room.

She came out, trying to smooth her blue form-fitting dress. She looks impeccable. Leonard knows Sara cleans up well but her look tonight just made him speechless.

As Sara was fixing her necklace, she heard a soft declaration from the tall man behind her.

“If you wear that every day, I might just steal a kiss from you.”

She looked at him over her shoulder with one eyebrow up as if saying “wake up Leonard”, so he asked, “Did you hear that?”

Sara smiled. “I did.”

Leonard, for the first time, blushed and stuttered, trying to explain why he said what he said and Sara just walked past him, not listening to whatever he was babbling about.

As she steps out of the fabrication room, she looks back at Leonard who was still stiff from embarrassment and said, “If you’re a gentleman tonight, you might not need to steal it.”


End file.
